Accepting who you are
by EclareForever24
Summary: Adam is trying to find his lover, but what happens when Fitz gets in the way?  Theres eclare in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is going to be about Adam and Fitz, Fitz keeps on bullying Adam because he's a transgender. But don't worry there WILL be Eclare in this story.**

Chapter 1

Adam P.O.V

"Guys, seriously? Must you both make out right in front of me?" I asked disgusted watching my best friends make out, mostly having a tongue wars.

"Shut up dude! Don't ruin the fun!" Eli yelled.

"You can join us if you want" Clare said with her little angel voice.

"For a Saint your pretty good at this" Eli stated.

I couldn't take this anymore! " Alright, Both of you STOP!" I yelled so loud, that people from the park stared at me like if they just saw an alien.

"Alright chill dude, we're sorry" I felt bad for screaming at them, its just I still haven't gotten over Fiona.

"Sorry guys, its just, that I still haven't forgotten over Fiona." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I understand" Eli said. "Yea sorry buddy, please forgive us?" Clare said, giving me her puppy dog face.

"Of course I forgive you!" I said full of enjoyment.

We entered the doors of Degrassi and made our way to our lockers. The bell rang, we quickly got our stuff we needed and went to English class. When we all got settled in, Mrs. Dawes started talking.

"Okay class, today we have someone new to this school and to our class, so please welcome this lovely, young lady." Mrs. Dawes motioned to the new girl to come in.

She was beautiful! She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and she has a perfect color tone, Crème white but a little tan at the same time.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class sweetie?" Mrs. Dawes asked.

She nodded shyly. "Hi, I'm Katie Matlin, I just transferred this year to Degrassi and I love sports."

I think I've found my special lover this year.

"Katie, why don't you sit in back of Adam over there, he can be your partner for this year. Adam please raise your hand."

I raised my hand all the way up. She saw me and smiled at me. I already had butterflies in my stomach as she was walking my way.

Mrs. Dawes gave us our assignment, which was with our partners.

I turned around to face Katie. "Hey, I'm Adam" we shacked hands together, which hers by the ways were so soft and warm.

"Hi, I'm Katie, well you already know" she sounded so nervous but cheery at the same time.

I gave her a smile. "Well, lets get started on our assignment."

The bell rang.

Finally the day was over!

I saw Katie walking out, so I caught up with her.

"Hey, want to go to the Dot?" I was hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, why not?" I was jumping up and down in my head.

"Great!" And we started walking to the Dot.

We had a great chat while we were walking. She told me about her home town and what she's into. And she was really funny.

When we got to the Dot, we sat down on one of those high tables by the window. We ordered our coffee, drank them, and talked. This day was going great! Everything was perfect!

So I thought…

**Okay, I don't know if you guys liked it or not so please REVIEW and tell me if you do or not. And if you do, I'll keep writing ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter, but I don't know how many people are reading this story and don't know if I should continue, so review and tell me if you do! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really want to continue writing this story but I hate leaving an unfinished story out, so I'll just finish it ****J This is for chicka0903 and ThirteenWishes!**

Adam P.O.V

Everything was going great until someone walked into the dot.

It was Fitz.

I quickly grabbed the desert menu and put it in front of my face. I pecked at Fitz, which was ordering his coffee and food. He stood there waiting, looking around the room.

I got up, grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her up, just when I turned around to head out the door, I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Fitz.

Fitz P.O.V

I was finally out of Juvie. I was in there for just two months. It would have been two years if I really did stab Eli and if he was still alive, or I would have been in there for the rest of my life if I did stab him and if he died.

Well good thing I didn't really stab him. The police think that I have learned my lesson, but I really haven't, and I'm still going to get my revenge on emo boy.

I went into the Dot to pickup some food for my brother and I. I ordered my food and waited, and guess who I saw.

It was emo boy's little friend, and he was on a _date?_ Wow that girl must be blind!

I saw him getting up and grabbing the girl's arm, to leave and once he turned around, I blocked him.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I smirked down at him and then moved out of his way, letting him get out.

I know what your thinking…but I have a plan.

His face turned very confused and then just ran out the door with the chick.

Adam P.O.V

Just when I was heading out the door, Fitz got in my way. I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

I expected him to punch me or just hurt me in any way, but surprisingly, he moved out of my way. I looked at him weirdly and just ran out the door with Katie.

"Adam what's wrong? What happened back there?" She asked, panic in her eyes.

I stopped, trying to catch my breath and then spoke. "He, he's Eli and I's enemy." She still looked confused. "Then why did he act so, you know, weird. Don't bullies like beat you up? Why did he just act nice?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's just take you home, okay?" Her face then turned disappointed. I guess she really wanted to hangout with me more.

"Or if you want, you can come over my house for a while?" I regretted those words. She probably feels awkward right now.

"Sure!" I looked up at her surprised. She started blushing and then nodded.

She's so pretty. And I love her smile.

We began walking. "Let's take a short cut." I said and turned to the back aisle of the dot.

I heard some footsteps behind us. I turned around, but nobody was there. We kept walking, and heard more footsteps again. I turned around again, and there was nothing. I must be going crazy.

Suddenly, someone came from behind me and punched me in the back of my head, sending me to the ground. I looked up and saw it was Fitz.

"Oh my god! Adam!" She was bending down to help me up, but then Fitz grabbed her, punched her in the face and tossed her to the side, onto some garbage bags.

I was going to getting up, but then Fitz kicked in the face, falling back down on the ground. He began kicking me in the stomach, nonstop. I grabbed his foot and pulled him down.

I got on top of him and started punching him in the face. He turned us around and then started punching me back in the face. We were both drowned in blood already.

I through another punch at his mouth and even more blood started gushing out of him. Then out of no where, Fitz took out a pocket knife. My eyes widened at the sharp object.

Just when he was about to stab me, I saw Katie throw a heavy rock at Fitz's head and he knocked out.

I quickly got up and hugged Katie. "Oh my god. Thank you so much Katie! Your saved my life! Is there anything you need? Anything you want? I have to pay you back for saving my life." She giggled and nodded her head.

"It's alright Adam. You don't have to give me anything. I couldn't let him hurt a guy like you." I felt my cheeks turn red. I then remembered that she probably doesn't know I'm transgender, so I might as well tell her now before we start falling for each other more.

"Uh, Katie? You do know I'm transgender, right?" I bet she didn't know and was now going to freak out and ditch me.

"Yea, I know." I looked up at her shocked but happy that not only did she know, but that she accepted me for who/what I am.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed centuries!

I bent down and pressed my lips on hers. It was an amazing kiss I have ever experienced before.

We pulled back and looked straight into each others eyes. I can see myself being with her for a long time.

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Please review and tell if you liked it or your opinions for this story. I love knowing what my readers think of my stories! J**


End file.
